


The Taste of the Flesh

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Chapter 521, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Gatonden, food is not the only way to please the senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le goût de la chair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369411) by [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight). 



"All right!" Kirio said with overwhelming enthusiasm. "Since you've eaten and drunk to your heart's content, it's time for the next step!"

Ichigo, Renji and Kon stiffened immediately. Time to play cannonball again already? But Kirio was already dragging them along to another wing of the Gatonden without asking.

"There you go~!" she said as she pushed both men and the plush toy in a vast bedroom decorated in shades of pink impossible to describe. A humongous bed, too big for the room in fact, occupied the center of the room, covered in pillows and cushions, some in the shape of piglets.

"What the..." Ichigo managed to speak out.

"Your next task is to rest to your heart's content! Gastronomy is all well and good, but you need to digest all that before you go, or else you might throw it all up!"

"Ah... t-thank you..." Ichigo said, still unable to believe such emasculating colours actually existed.

"It smells weird," Renji added.

"That's for the atmosphere! All right now, go sleep! When you wake up, I'll send you to the next palace." She left, closing the door behind herself, leaving both shinigamis alone with Kon and the sole bed of the room.

After a few minutes of silence and immobility, Ichigo took a chance and spoke up. "Why's there only one bed?"

"Why 'for atmosphere'?" Renji answered.

"It's super suspicious," Kon commented.

On the other hand, both shinigamis had to admit there were indeed starting to get sleepy. Was it a side effect of absorbing all that spiritual pressure, or of the colossal meal they had just finished eating? Whatever the reason, Ichigo found himself yawning.

"I'm taking the bed," he said.

"What do you mean, 'I'm'? You're not alone here!" Renji finally decided to move and headed for the bed.

"I don't feel like sleeping with a man!"

"Look at that bed, moron! We could have captain Komamura lying in it and still have room for both of us to sleep in it!"

Ichigo and Kon gave him a funny look, but Ichigo had to admit, well, not out loud, that Renji was right. The size of the bed was completely ridiculous. He could probably, no, certainly sleep in it without feeling Renji's presence, or worse, Kon's. "At least we won't see the bed's colour in the dark," he said, looking away as Renji began to undress, exposing his geometrical tattoos. Seeing his brother in arms naked was really the last thing he needed before sleeping, and he quickly turned his back to Renji to take the top of his uniform off. When he turned back around, having decided that sleeping with his hakama was safer, Renji was already in bed, hair undone and covers pulled up to his nose. Relieved despite his slight erection, Ichigo slipped in between the sheets, lay down on his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ichigo startled awake, screaming, with a cold sweat dripping down his back. To think his dream had started off completely normal! He was at home after a good bath, and suddenly he had found himself in his bed, making love to... it varied between Rukia and Orihime, even Tatsuki at some point, but when he had found himself above Kanpachi he had started screaming.

"The hell is your problem?" Renji groaned, much closer to Ichigo than when they had gone to bed. He had rolled toward Ichigo as he slept, dragging the bed covers along.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!!!" Ichigo almost shouted at Renji as the latter turned around to sit up in the bed.

And gave him a rather surprised look. "You sure? Because..." He pointed at Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo looked at himself and saw, to his horror, that his hakama and fundoshi had come loose during his disturbed sleep and were exposing to Renji his erection standing proudly up. Deeply ashamed, he wrapped himself up and threw himself back down on the mattress, his back turned to Renji, his flushed face pinned to the pillow.

After a long silence, heavy with shame, Renji simply told him "If you need some time alone..." because, honestly, he could have used the time to relieve his own needs.

"No! It's gonna go away soon!" Ichigo said firmly. He was hoping to go back to sleep and forget about this nightmare. He rarely masturbated, but today he felt the need more clearly than any time before. His entire body was tense and the heat pooled in his groin was almost impossible to stand. Even the simple contact of his fundoshi, which he was trying in vain to tie without getting out of bed, was torture. On top of everything else, he knew he was not very quiet, and each touch was making him moan in pleasure and pain, despite his best efforts to stop the noise. It made him flushed even redder, since he knew Renji was there and listening. He figured giving Renji a good punch would help him relax, but when he turned around, Renji was gone.

Ichigo jumped out of bed, a bit panicked, but he was all tangled up in his hakama and very nearly landed on his nose. Where was Renji? At the same time, he could have taken advantage of the situation, but he was too wary. What if that was part of the training? He kicked his hakama, grabbed his fundoshi and began trying to put it back on correctly. After a few minutes, he sat on the bed, defeated. He was going nowhere. His erection, which absolutely refused to leave him alone, was much too sensitive for him to dress himself or go back to bed. And Renji was still not there...

A bit sheepish, Ichigo finally decided to take matters into his own hands, literally and figuratively. It must have been quite a dream to give him such a hard-on, but he couldn't remember much of anything, aside from Kenpachi. Yuck. He tried thinking of something else: Rukia, Orihime... maybe both together... pressing their soft lips on his cock... although maybe neither of them knew how to do it... Renji would know, he was sure of it. Renji??? Ichigo stopped with a groan of pain and frustration. Why Renji? True, Renji was his friend, and not horrible to look at despite being pig-headed, and he looked like the type to love weird things in bed, but to want Renji to touch him... or give him a blowjob... or even... Ugh, he really needed to get out of this nightmare!

"What the hell, you're not done yet?!" suddenly came a much familiar familiar voice that startled him, heart thudding in his chest. Renji, now wearing his hakama, was looking at Ichigo with an incredulous look on his face while the latter was trying to hide himself with his hands. "The fuck were you doing?"

"I could ask you the same!" Ichigo answered loudly, red as a tomato. "Where were you? I thought you had been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?! I've spent the last half hour in the bathroom waiting for you to finally pick between jerking off or going back to bed, and you were worried about me? Are you stupid or something?"

Ichigo gave him a very offended look before looking away. What a dumbass he was indeed. Renji was very much able to save himself. Why worry about him when he could have guessed that Renji was leaving him alone for him to relieve himself before going back to the training? He barely realised that Renji had sat beside him.

"Got a problem?"

Ichigo groaned.

A bit out of pity, much more out of curiosity, and somewhat out of desire, Renji turned toward him. "Ichigo," he said just before touching his cock with his fingertips.

Ichigo drew in a breath and stiffened at the contact in surprise. He tried raising his arms to defend himself as Renji wrapped his fingers around his dick, but he only managed to cling to Renji's shoulders. He came almost instantly, his body shaking, his head thrown back, with a barely contained scream.

"Uh, wow..." Renji said.

Ichigo didn't hear him, panting as he was, his sweaty forehead resting against Renji's tattooed shoulder. Far from being satisfied, his hard-on still stood proudly. It wanted more. Ichigo too.

Silently, Renji undid his hakama with one hand while licking Ichigo's seed off the other, briefly getting up to let the baggy pants fall around his ankles. Once he sat back down, he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "You okay?" he asked.

Ichigo just nodded before leaning against his brother in arms. That's when he understood why Renji had undressed. He, too, had a splendid hard-on, the base of which covered in straight, red hair.

"I've never touched another man's dick," Ichigo admitted.

Renji looked at him and ruffled his hair briefly. "You'd rather I continue?"

Ichigo looked away again, all red, but did nothing to stop Renji from sinking to his knees before him, then spreading his thghs apart to slip in between them. He even pulled his hands away from his groin to rest them on the bed at his sides. He was almost holding his breath. Renji was really going to...

Renji brushed back a few strands of his read hair behind his ear, then he moved forward an pressed his dry lips to the head of Ichigo's cock.

The touch was more or less pleasant, but soon, Renji's warm, wet tongue took the place of his lips, and Ichigo could have sworn he was going to melt. It was much better than anything he had imagined. Renji actually knew how to give head, or at least enough to fool a virgin like Ichigo. Each brush of Renji's tongue tore a moan from Ichigo that the latter tried as much as he could to muffle by pressing both hands against his mouth.

Renji, amused and aroused by all these noises that Ichigo could not control any more than before, eagerly continued. He wanted for Ichigo to let go, and mostly for Ichigo to let him listen, but to see and most importantly to hear Ichigo react as if he had dreamed about this moment his whole life was just as great. He thought about teasing Ichigo, just to see how loud he could get, but Ichigo had come so quickly earlier that Renji would probably just make him come at the wrong moment and ruin it. Therefore, he just sucked Ichigo greedily, listening to each moan, groan and small cry of pleasure, feeling Ichigo squirm on the bed, grabbing at the sheets with one hand, then the other, sitting on one firm cheek, then the other, wrapping his muscled legs around Renji as if this pleasure was too much for him.

Renji's sole warning before Ichigo came in his mouth was a hoarse cry much different from Ichigo's normal battlefield voice. It didn't bother him, though, as he swallowed him eagerly. Renji loved this taste spreading on his tongue and down his throat, may it come from himself or someone else, and continued to caress Ichigo with his tongue and mouth until he felt him start to go soft. He let him slip out of his mouth, then licked his lips while watching Ichigo's reddened face slick with sweat.

"Sorry," Ichigo began. "I..."

Renji stood and put his left hand on Ichigo's cheek and his thumb on his lips. "I wouldn't have swallowed if I didn't want to." He took a step forward, getting his hard dick even closer to Ichigo's face, while combing the fingers of his other hand in Ichigo's short hair. "... wanna try?"

Normally, Ichigo would have said no. This was not normally. He was hot, he was covered in sweat, Renji had just made him come twice and he felt like he wanted more, but it would have been selfish of him to take and take without giving anything back. With virginal hesitation, Ichigo placed his hand at the base of Renji's dick, then moved his face closer, letting his tongue out a bit to brush against the tip. Renji tasted a bit salty, but mostly like the water of the baths of the previous palace. Somewhat reassured, he tried to mimic what Renji had done for him.

"Careful," Renji said in a soft voice, slipping his hand down from Ichigo's hair to his chin. "Don't use your teeth... open your mouth more," he continued, never forcing Ichigo. Ichigo was far from an expert in oral sex, but the magnificent bird's eye view Renji had of Ichigo with his cock in his mouth was worth having to give instructions. "Don't just suck... caress the tip with your tongue... there, that's better."

Ichigo was almost astonished to hear Renji speak to him so softly when they usually shouted at each other and called each other dumbasses. Actually, it had been a moment since they had last put the other down... although it had also been a moment that one of them had his mouth full. In fact, his mouth was so full that his chin was dripping with spit and his jaw was starting to hurt.

Just as Ichigo was going to ask Renji for a break, the latter pushed him back suddenly. Ichigo didn't have time to thank him or protest that Renji was coming on his face, panting, eyes closed. On the one hand, he had succeeded, but on the other... "Shit! Did you have to do that on my face, you dumbass!"

Renji let out a laugh as he let himself fall seated beside him on the bed. "Let the dumbass take care of it," he said, amused, before wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulders to clean his face with his tongue.

Ichigo grumbled and closed his eyes, flushing red again despite himself. Their thing was turning rather intimate... He hoped Renji wasn't going to kiss him on top of everything. That would be... indecent. Even if his cleaning of his face with long licks was making him hard.

Renji did not kiss him, just gave him a light slap on the shoulder before he sat straight again. "There you go, all clean. So what do you say to me?"

"More" was not really the answer Renji was expecting. "What? More?" he asked in surprise.

But Ichigo was already showing him his cock, which was hard and ready again.

"You wouldn't think so, but you're a sex machine, aren't you?" Renji was almost proud to have awakened Ichigo's libido. He laughed when Ichigo pushed him down on the bed. Renji then then pulled on his arm to make him lie down beside him before climbing on top of him.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Ichigo asked, lying beneath him, unmoving.

"That we're so horny?"

Ichigo nodded, a bit ill at ease given the position he was in. What if Renji decided to fuck him in the ass to continue? He didn't wanted to do that, at all. Honestly, he didn't want to go this far.

"It is really weird," Renji continued as he lay down on top of Ichigo, his cock pressed against his. "Maybe that's was she meant when she said she'd 'take care of us'?"

"If that's the case, it's giving me goosebumps," Ichigo said as a shiver traveled up his back, although it was not entirely from disgust.

Renji shrugged. "Yeah. But. Bon. Let's say it could be worse. ... speaking of worst, where is your plush lion?"

This time, Ichigo's expression was pure disgust. "Probably somewhere throwing up all his fluff."

For a moment, they both had the same disgusted expression on their faces, Then, Renji moved his hips, and Ichigo felt pleasure overwhelming him again.

"Renji..."

"Want something special?" Renji asked, Ichigo acted like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, but still, he was a man too and he had to have fantasies, right?

Ichigo drew in a breath through his teeth and couldn't help the moan that escaped him, again. The contact with Renji's entire body was new, a bit weird, but so warm and so sensual he had trouble thinking. Actually, Renji had to slow down his movements so he could speak again without embarrassing himself. "I... I don't know," he admitted as he caught his breath again, "I want... I want to come again..." He slipped a hand between their bodies to press their cocks together.

This time it's Renji who let out a small groan. Ichigo's hand was hot and a bit calloused, just like he liked it. "OK... don't move your hand from there and let me take care of it." Leaning on his elbows on each side of Ichigo, he began thrusting anew, their cocks rubbing against the other, guided by Ichigo's hand, who was trying to remain quiet by holding his breath. "Hey, breathe..." Renji softly said against his ear. "Don't worry and breathe. I won't tell anybody." Renji almost added that all of Ichigo's sounds of pleasure were really sexy, but actually he was probably better off keeping that to himself.

Despite his efforts, Ichigo let go of his breath in a scream. In the end, he could not refrain from expressing his pleasure, and, despite not wanting to do anything that could be interpreted (by himself) as part of the "making love" category, he clung to Renji's muscled back with his free hand, digging his short nails in the skin. It was good, so good to feel Renji in his hand, right up against him, that he needed some sort of anchor point to not squirm on the bed and fall off like an idiot. Their gazes, darkened by intense pleasure, met, and Ichigo bit his bottom lip until he drew blood to avoid screaming out loud as the little amount of come he had left spurted out of him with a powerful thrust. 

Once Ichigo came back to his senses, his stomach had traces of his and Renji's come on it, and they were on their sides, in each other's arms, as Renji was taking a good look at his injury, grumbling and delicately touching his bottom lip with his thumbs as he cupped Ichigo's jaw in his hands. "Why'd'you go and do that? Now you've got a suspicious injury and I know nothig of kaido!"

"Too good," Ichigo mumbled as he tried to free his head.

Renji sighed and pulled his hands away. "Still horny?"

Ichigo rested his head on the pillow and took a moment to think about it. Actually, yeah, he sort of was, still, but he mostly felt relaxed. Tired, even. As if he had just finished a good training, although he wouldn't call what they had done training. "I'm okay. You?"

"I'm ready to go back to sleep," Renji said as he handed Ichigo some tissues. An embarrassed silence fell in the room as Ichigo cleaned himself. What could Renji say, now? Everything seemed uncalled for, from "Thank you" to "Let's do it again another time" to "When you moan you give me a boner". He wasn't really skilled in the area of post-orgasm conversation.

"Renji?"

"What?"

"You've been staring at me for a while now."

Shit. "Sorry," he said as he stepped over Ichigo to get out of bed, pick up his clothes and go back to his side of the bed. "I think you lion plush is dead in the corner over there."

"Good," Ichigo replied. As Renji climbed back into bed, on his side, Ichigo thanked the heavens that the public baths palace was behind them already.


End file.
